Saga da Terra do Dragão: A Lenda dos Antigos
by Pedrosacramento
Summary: Uma lenda que poucos conhecem sobre dois poderosos cristais, o Cristal Branco e o Cristal Negro. Esta história poderá conter algumas partes que estão contidas nas duas histórias que espero que saiam como livros.
1. O Início da Lenda

**Saga da Terra do Dragão**

**A lenda dos Antigos**

"Há muito tempo, na Terra do Dragão;

Havia dois cristais: uma branca e outra negra;

Elas controlavam o equilíbrio do mundo;

Mas, ninguém sabe onde elas estão.

Um dia, alguém virá;

O emblema da Luz terá;

Trazendo paz e alegria;

Todos esperam por esse dia."

Este poema correu por toda a Terra do Dragão, embora muito pouca gente saiba da lenda.

Tudo começou numa taberna, na vila de Ilumine. Ilumine era uma vila do Reino da Luz, conhecida pelos seus poetas, que cantavam poemas, das aventuras dos antigos guerreiros. Na taberna, conhecida como Taberna dos Antigos, era o local onde várias pessoas iam conviver umas com as outras e era o local preferido dos poetas, que, naquela altura, chamavam-se de bardos. A taberna era uma casa alta e bem espaçosa. Por dentro da taberna, tudo era feito de madeira, desde as mesas e bancos, até às estantes, onde eram colocados os melhores vinhos do reino. A taberna estava cheia de pessoas, e o bardo começou a cantar, tocando a sua pequena viola, o pequeno poema que todos os bardos cantavam por todas as aldeias e vilas do Reino da Luz.

Um homem, que aparentava ter 77 anos, 1 metro e 65 centímetros de altura, com uma pequena barba branca e com um comprido chapéu de palha na cabeça. Estava vestido com uma camisa de manga comprida e umas calças, ambas feitas de linho, com uns sapatos de cabedal pequenos nos pés. Este homem, que as pessoas chamavam-lhe de Zé Campónio, estava sentado numa das mesas da taberna, com um copo de madeira nas mãos, com um pouco de vinho lá dentro. Enquanto bebia o vinho, ouvia a canção do bardo, que, para ele, era a melhor maneira de aproveitar o bom vinho.

Ao lado deste idoso, estava um rapaz, com 15 anos, com 1 metro e 67 centímetros de altura, vestindo-se como um camponês, mas não tinha chapéu e usava umas sandálias de cabedal. Esse jovem chamava-se Henrique e gostava de ouvir as canções e poemas dos bardos, imaginando as aventuras que guerreiros antigos tiveram, durante tantos anos.

Depois do bardo ter cantado a canção que trazia, toda a gente que estava presente começou a aplaudir o bardo, mas o Zé Campónio só pedia ao dono da taberna, chamado de Tio Caneca, para lhe dar mais uma pinga do bom vinho do reino.

- Oh! Tio-Tio Caneca! Mais uma pinga para aqui para o velho, que este copo é pequeno para matar a sede! - exclamou o Zé Campónio, mostrando o copo de madeira vazio ao dono da taberna.

Tio Caneca era um homem, com 65 anos, baixo em estatura, mais ou menos 1 metro e 60 centímetros de altura, forte, vestindo um colete de cabedal com 2 botões, por cima de uma camisa branca, umas calças castanhas, nas pernas, e umas botas de cabedal nos pés.

Ao ouvir o pedido do Zé Campónio, o dono da taberna olhou para ele e disse-lhe:

- Oh, Zé Campónio! Não acha que você já bebeu mais da sua conta? Vai para casa, homem! Nem sei como você consegue manter-se de pé, depois de ter bebido 4 copos de vinho, seguidas, enquanto o bardo cantava!

Henrique, olhando para o idoso, viu que ele estava um pouco bêbado e pensou que seria melhor que o homem fosse para casa, para poder curar da bebedeira.

Mas, o Zé Campónio não aceitou o conselho do Tio Caneca e, olhando para o jovem que tinha ao seu lado, virou a sua atenção para ele e disse-lhe:

- Sabes, rapaz? No meu tempo, contava-se uma lenda, que agora pouca gente se lembra. Agora, só sabem este poema dos bardos e, mesmo eles, não sabem como começou a lenda.

Henrique, ao ouvir isto, ficou interessado em saber como era a lenda e, estando atento ao que o idoso lhe diria, perguntou-lhe:

- Lenda? Que lenda?

O Zé Campónio ficou surpreendido, ao saber que o rapaz não conhecia a lenda por detrás do poema, dizendo-lhe:

- A Lenda dos Antigos, rapaz. Ouves estes poemas dos bardos e não sabes da lenda?

O Tio Caneca que estava no balcão, limpar uns copos de madeira com um pano, ouviu a conversa que o Zé Campónio estava a ter com o jovem Henrique, dizendo, olhando para o idoso:

- Oh, Zé Campónio! Andas, agora, a contar histórias da carochinha a um rapaz? Essa lenda é tão antiga, que já nem eu sei como era! Já dizem algumas pessoas que é só invenção dos bardos!

Ao ouvir isto, o idoso virou-se para o dono da taberna e respondeu-lhe, com um olhar sereno:

- Histórias da carochinha é o que a sua mãe contava a si, quando você era uma criancinha! Esta lenda foi real, no seu tempo, e agora o que resta são os poemas dos bardos!

Henrique, querendo saber mais sobre a lenda, aproximou-se mais do homem e começou a pedir-lhe para contar a lenda:

- Vá lá, Zé Campónio! Conta-me como era a Lenda dos Antigos!

Ouvindo o pedido do jovem, Zé Campónio virou a sua atenção para ele e disse, enquanto segurava o copo de madeira vazio, na sua mão direita:

- Eu vou contar a lenda, segundo aquilo que ouvi dos meus bisavós e avós. Não me lembro de tudo, agora, mas penso que me hei-de lembrar de tudo, a seu tempo. Afinal de contas, já foi há muitos anos que ouvi esta lenda.

Quando o Zé Campónio preparava-se para contar a história, todas as pessoas que estavam na taberna tinham ido para suas casas, pois estavam apenas lá para ouvir o bardo. Só estavam o Zé Campónio, Henrique e o Tio Caneca.

Ao ver que o idoso estava prestes a contar a lenda, o Tio Caneca, que tinha acabado de limpar todos os copos de madeira, aproximou-se das duas pessoas e, olhando para o Zé Campónio, estando de braços cruzados, disse-lhe:

- Oh, Zé Campónio! Conte lá essa lenda que eu quero ouvir, mas vê lá se não comece a inventar coisas, que não fazem parte da lenda!

Ouvindo isto, o Zé Campónio virou a sua atenção para o dono da taberna e disse, mostrando-lhe a caneca vazia:

- Inventar coisas é o que você faz! É por isso que têm o melhor vinho do reino e o mais gostoso que há!

Henrique, que estava ansioso por conhecer a lenda, pediu, novamente, ao idoso que contasse a lenda como ela era.

- Vá lá, Zé Campónio! Conta-me como era a lenda, por favor!

Ao ver que não conseguia pedir mais vinho, Zé Campónio olhou para o rapaz e disse-lhe, pousando o copo de madeira na mesa:

- Está bem, está bem! Vou contar a lenda! Mas, depois, quero uma pinga de vinho!

Assim, o idoso começou a contar a lenda ao jovem Henrique.


	2. A Lenda parte 1

Há muito, muito tempo, muito antes de haver os reinos que dividiam a Terra do Dragão, havia dois poderosos guardiões: A Ordem, Grande Guardiã da Luz; e o Caos, Grande Guardião das Trevas.

Eles tinham grandes poderes e eles eram irmãos gémeos, pois ambos nasceram desde que a Terra do Dragão foi criada. Os poderes deles eram tão grandes, que poderiam destruir tudo à sua volta ou voltar à vida aquilo que tinha sido destruído. Diziam os Antigos que eles não eram humanos. Apesar de eles se parecerem como os humanos, eles eram enormes, em estatura, quando usavam a forma de Grande Guardião. Ordem e Caos tinham 10 metros de altura, quando se mostravam com os poderes de Grandes Guardiões, isto é, a verdadeira forma da Ordem e do Caos.

Ordem apresentava-se, na sua forma humana, sem usar os seus grandes poderes, como uma jovem, com mais ou menos 17 anos, com 1 metro e 65 centímetros, olhos azuis, um longo cabelo loiro, vestindo uma alva azul claro, uma coroa de flores na cabeça, uma pulseira brilhante, toda feita de luz, nos pulsos e nos tornozelos. Não usava calçado algum, pois os Antigos diziam que a Ordem nunca teve problemas em andar descalça. Era muitas vezes mostrada como uma rapariga calma, bem-disposta e divertida.

Caos apresentava-se, na sua forma humana, sem usar os seus grandes poderes, como um jovem, com a mesma idade que a Ordem, com 1 metro e 65 centímetros, olhos azuis, cabelo preto curto, vestindo um manto negro com capuz, uma gema negra na testa, com um pequeno anel, com o símbolo das Trevas, no dedo indicador da mão esquerda. Usava duas pulseiras negras, nos dois tornozelos. Era muitas vezes mostrado como um rapaz rebelde, agitado, algumas vezes mal-disposto e malandro.

Apesar de terem as suas diferenças, a Ordem e o Caos nunca se separavam, mantendo os seus poderes sobre controlo, para não provocarem um desequilíbrio no Cosmos. O Cosmos era a força suprema que, com a Ordem e o Caos, mantinham a Terra do Dragão sã e salva. Mas, a Ordem e o Caos eram como duas partes contrárias que nunca chegavam a unir-se, totalmente.

Sabendo que, se a Ordem e o Caos continuassem a provocar mais discussões, quem sofreria era a Terra do Dragão, com os poderes de ambos os guardiões fora do controlo, Cosmos pediu a ambos os irmãos para que, juntos, formassem dois poderosos cristais, que continham metade dos poderes que ambos os guardiões tinham, para que o mundo não fosse destruído pelos poderes devastadores da Ordem e do Caos.

Assim, com as forças combinadas da Ordem e do Caos, formaram os dois grandes cristais: o Cristal Branco, com a Força da Luz; e o Cristal Negro, com a Força das Trevas. Os dois cristais, após serem criados pela Ordem e pelo Caos, foram lançados para a Terra do Dragão, para que o mundo estivesse a salvo por muitos milhares de anos.

A força de ambos os cristais prevenia que as forças opostas da Ordem e do Caos saíssem descontrolados, formando uma barreira mágica que bloqueava o choque tremendo entre as forças opostas.

Mas, os cristais nunca estiveram seguros, na Terra do Dragão, pois algumas pessoas tinham visto dois objectos, em forma de pequenos meteoritos, que caíram ao lado de algumas aldeias. Isto chegou aos ouvidos dos chefes das pequenas aldeias, o que fez com que houvesse uma enorme busca, por parte desses mesmos chefes, em busca dos misteriosos objectos que caíram do céu.

CONTINUA...


End file.
